A Sister's Quest For Her Own Private Bathroom
by TheDramaQueer
Summary: Her brother drives Teresa crazy, hogging up the bathroom, taking pointless nudes, but there's nothing she can do about it... Or is there?


"Thomas Murphy, if you don't get your ass outta that bathroom in the next 30 seconds, I swear I'll staple your dick to your shucking forehead!" Teresa's shrill voice rang through the house, but only a few uncoordinated sounding bangs, the sound of something heavy falling, and a few curses, muffled by the thick bathroom door was the only reply she received.

"This is the only room with good lighting in the whole shucking house!" Her younger brother's voice answered after a minute, his words barely audible through the wooden barrier as Teresa huffed out a sigh of defeat and slammed her head against the splintering door.

"Tom, there's no point of taking nudes if you're not gonna send 'em to anyone!" Teresa tried desperately, her voice rising in pitch as she rolled her ocean blue eyes despite the fact that the boy was unable to see the irritated action.

The girl was well aware of the fact that her sibling had an odd habit of spending the entire morning, locked in the bathroom taking lewd photos of himself yet never sending a single one to anybody. Not only was it depressingly pitiful, but also incredibly annoying as Teresa herself needed the bathroom for much better reasons; such as showering, brushing her teeth, and taking superior pics that she actually intended to send - All of which she was unable to do when Thomas hogged the bathroom All. Shucking. Morning.

"Good practice!" Thomas countered defensively before suddenly throwing the door Teresa had been pressed against open, sending his sister flailing to the ground as she failed to catch herself.

She oughta kill him, really, but the annoying brunette had already scurried down the hall and out of sight by the time Teresa had pulled herself to her feet. The dark haired girl sighed irritably, shaking her head sadly at her siblings antics, before sucking in a calming breath and making her way over to the sink. The teen reached for where her toothbrush usually sat but pulled up short as her hand hit cool metal rather than sleek plastic.

Thomas's phone sat abandon on the sink, radiant blue light emanating weakly from the screen and it's electronic glow reflecting brilliantly off the ceramic it rested upon. The item lay face up, revealing itself to still be unlocked and displaying an absolutely filthy image of Teresa's younger brother.

The girl gagged comically, reaching for the power button with the intent to make the disgusting photo disappear and then maybe go wash her eyes out with bleach for a few hours but suddenly she paused. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to stop this madness and win her bathroom back once and for all.

The girl smirked, a Cheshire cat grin pulling at her lips as she hurriedly smashed a few buttons before powering the device down to hide any evidence.

"Tom, don't forget your phone!" Teresa called in a sweet sing song voice, barely able to keep an evil snicker from her curled lips.

Minho's phone vibrated once as the screen lit up to display a familiar yellow ghost icon at the top of his notification list.

The Asian kid paused brushing his teeth, leaving the neon green toothbrush clasped between his jaws as he glanced down at the device to check the alert for importance. Usually, the boy would've just ignored any dumb Snapchats this early in the morning, especially considering the fact that cool mint toothpaste was currently overflowing from his mouth, blue bubbles dribbling from his lips and splattering down his chin, but there was always an exception, and Minho's happened to be when this particular name popped up.

"Snap from: Tomboy," followed by a goofy selection of fire, heart eyes, and "water droplet" emojis appeared at the top of his screen, causing the Korean boy to abandon his previous task of brushing his teeth and actually getting ready for the day in favor of unlocking his phone to view the message.

Minho choked on his toothpaste.

Thomas was sipping lightly at a venti S'mores Frappe when his music abruptly stopped playing, the sweet sound of Avril Lavigne's lovely voice cutting off suddenly as his phone buzzed. Pulling one earbud from his left ear in confusion, Thomas gazed questioningly at the device to see that a Snapchat notification was the culprit behind his interrupted jam session. Usually, the teen would've been irritated at the disturbance that so rudely threw off his groove, but there was always an exception, and Thomas's happened to be when this particular name popped up.

"Snap from: Mean Hoe," followed by a selection of heart emojis and the emoji of a monkey covering its mouth appeared across the top of the screen, bringing a smile to the brunette's face as he gently rolled the striped straw of his drink around with his tongue and unlock the device.

Thomas choked on his coffee.

The image his friend had sent him was in exact opposition to anything Thomas had been expecting, not that he was complaining in the least.

The picture was of Minho, nothing but a flimsy towel wrapped loosely around his waist and hanging dangerously low covering him as water droplets trailed down the Asian's built chest. The boy was winking and had his tongue stuck out, poking the pink thing between two fingers he held against his lips. His hair was slick with water and dripping from the limp tips as if he'd just gotten out of the shower.

However, Minho's hair was about the only thing that was limp if the suggestive bulge pulling at the small white towel barely clinging to the teen's hips was anything to go by and Thomas had to physically bite his fist to keep from whimpering at the sight.

Finally, after an embarrassingly long moment of blank, fuzzy, confusion Thomas's brain seemed to reboot itself and he was finally able to notice white text scrawled across the image through the haze of arousal and shock.

"Nice pic. ;) Dinner tonight?" The small letters set against the black bar customary to Snapchat read, sending a wave of confusion over Thomas. Suspicion and realization slowly began to dawn upon the teen and he hurried to look at his chat history with the Asian boy, sucking in an appalled gasp as he got a look at the "sent" notification from earlier that morning.

"Text from, Bane of My Existence: UR welcome." Popped up as if on cue.


End file.
